<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is War by DeadOnArrivalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957260">Love Is War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadOnArrivalGirl/pseuds/DeadOnArrivalGirl'>DeadOnArrivalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Six: Siege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, rainbow six siege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadOnArrivalGirl/pseuds/DeadOnArrivalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission following the relationship between Anatoli (OC Operator) and Jager from the Rainbow Six Siege game. There will be sex, war, battles, ptsd, comedy, drama...join us for the ride :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JagerxLoki, MariusxAnatoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually a huge project milestone for me, I'm not very good at writing from a male perspective and writing from a narrative point of view instead worked as a good challenge for me. Specifically writing sexual aspects for men as opposed to women was different for me as I needed to learn more about how men feel things because it is different. I hope to expand even further beyond just male/female perspectives and hope to venture into more lgbt options and non-binary sexual encounters.<br/>Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated because I want to grow and learn more as I can, what did you like? What didn't you like? What can I do better? What did I do that was just great? Favorite part?<br/>Let me know by leaving a comment :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Digging around in the plastic bin yielded surprising results, Loki found a perfectly untouched wheel and quickly tucked it into his pocket. Just a few more parts and he’d have everything he’d need for it.</p><p>He’d always wanted a little roomba, running into walls and tripping people...but that wasn’t enough. It needed more...pizazz, so he decided to add sharp objects to its exterior. He called it...a murder roomba, it would successfully attack and then clean up the mess afterwards. Perfect crime that no one would be able to prove!</p><p> </p><p>Loki continues digging through the boxes, unaware of Jäger passing by behind him. The smaller of the two was currently bent over a large plastic bin and digging for the missing piece. Clearly, he was well trained; his cargo pants were pleasantly fitted into the creases around his ass. He’d seen him in action, but watching his back on the field...and watching his back here, was <em> very </em> different.</p><p>Loki knocked something over and turned slightly to grab it, he found Jäger staring at him through the reflection of that metal piece. He didn’t react to Jäger’s staring...<em> after </em> he stuck his butt out a little further.</p><p>Just as he does that though, something small, black and fast zooms by his feet and he whips around to see the rear of his project speeding off. Him and Jäger share a few startled glances before Loki takes off after it and Jäger follows behind him, unsure of what is going on right now.</p><p>Loki skids to a halt as his device makes a sharp turn around the corner and he watches in suspended silence as Tachanka walked by, not paying the roomba any mind...until he kicks it and it bounces off the wall. One of its wheels flinging off and bounces off of Jäger’s shin before rolling to a stop, the two meet gazes.</p><p>Tachanka leaves the hall and Jäger just glares at Loki, snatching up the wheel and going over to the smaller of the two.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” he asks angrily.</p><p>“Um...making a murder roomba?”</p><p>“A <em> what </em>?!”</p><p>The two start arguing about its purpose when they hear someone take a fall followed by this little plastic crunch. Loki’s face went pale, eyes wide and the tiniest smirk on his lips. He’s both terrified and fighting the urge to laugh.</p><p>“Oh no-” Loki laments before taking off towards the sound, Jäger following behind, wanting to see exactly how this ends.</p><p>They turn the corner and see that it was, as Loki had feared...one of their superiors. The murder roomba had continued on its rampage and surprised the man, knocking him off balance. He basically sat down on the roomba and crushed it with his butt.</p><p>He; looking especially angry at the two men stood up, in a not so graceful manner. His foot sliding out from under him for a split second as he stepped on a piece of broken plastic. As he stood, he grabbed the mangled body of the murder roomba and presented it to them.</p><p>“Would someone...be kind enough to tell me...what this is?” Loki bit his lip as he tried to decide if it was worse that he wasn’t yelling those words.</p><p>“It’s a murder roomba sir,” he says quickly and continues to bite his lip.</p><p>While Loki knows he’s trying to fight down his laughter, Jäger’s eyes are still on his mouth; watching as Loki lightly chewed on his lip in anticipation.</p><p>“Is that so? Well, since you seem so enthusiastic about keeping things neat around here...you’ll have no problem sorting out the filing room tonight.” he says, that same angry but subdued tone in his voice.</p><p>“I don’t think that was the intended purpose for the-” Jäger started and almost immediately shut his mouth, closing his eyes; knowing what he’d just done.</p><p>There’s a long silence of their superior officer just staring at them, his jaw trembling with rage as Loki practically started tearing at how hard he was trying not to laugh.</p><p>“I assume I’ll be joining Loki in the-”</p><p>“Get out of my sight.”</p><p>“YES SIR!” both men turned and calmly made their way towards the file room in question.</p><p>Jäger watched as their superior turned the other way and immediately slapped Loki upside the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>An hour of so into sorting, Loki keeps catching Jäger staring at him. Loki asks him what he wants, a bit snappier than he intended; boredom getting to him. </p><p>Jäger looks embarrassed. “I can’t help it, you just look so cute!”</p><p>There’s a long, uncomfortable silence that follows until the tension becomes too much and they look away from each other. Loki, feeling both embarrassed and shocked at the man’s boldness; breaks the silence after almost fifteen minutes of it.</p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>Jäger looks up at the sound of his voice, seeing that he is refusing to look at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry...for snapping...and thank you.” His voice is low and he’s focusing <em> really </em> hard on the files in his hands, making Jäger smile to himself yet he says nothing back.</p><p> </p><p>Hours of silence go by and so far, their only interaction after that had been Loki bumping a pile of papers over onto Jäger's head. He scurried off to avoid that glare he could feel burning up his back.</p><p>In his haste to escape, he took the corner of a desk to his hip and stopped; this high pitched, wheeze escaping him.</p><p>“Ou-fän!” he whisper-yells and turns back to the desk, seeing that his pants had hooked the corner and opened a drawer slightly.</p><p>Muttering about how that shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, he goes to close it but sees this wet glint from within.</p><p><em> Oh helvete...I spilled something </em>! He rushes to open the drawer and clean it up...and freezes.</p><p>A skinny bottle full of clear liquid bumps against the inside of the drawer with a small thump and he just stares at it.</p><p>
  <em> What...is that? Why...is that-? </em>
</p><p>“LOKI!” Jäger’s voice from behind him has him slamming the drawer closed and whipping around, looking as obvious as sin.</p><p>“I FOUND IT! What?” he yelps and Jäger just tilts his head at him, seeming confused but shakes his head and points back from where he came.</p><p>“I don’t care what you found, put it back and come help me move this stupid shelf.”</p><p>“Right…” Jäger starts to turn but stops, waiting for Loki when it clicks. “Oh now!”</p><p>“Yes<em> now </em>!” Jäger yells at him and the shorter man races forward, leaving his embarrassment behind him.</p><p> </p><p>There’s another long period of not talking and just silence, the hushed shuffling of papers the only sound. Loki can’t stop thinking about that bottle he’d found, knowing damn well that it’s lube. <em> Why would that be in here? Who brought it in here? WHY IS IT STILL IN HERE!? </em></p><p>He started pulling a file out of it’s wrong place and ended up knocking another one out and it fell open onto the floor, the contents spilling out.</p><p>“Can you not?” He mutters to himself, as if the file could hear him.</p><p>Just as he bends down to pick it up, he finds himself drawn to a picture of several Operators all together, somewhat crowded around a clearly passed out drunk man with a suspiciously dark stain around his butt.</p><p>He started snorting quietly and Jäger came over, hearing the strange sound. “What are you doing?” he asks, seeing that Loki is almost in tears as he presents the picture to Jäger.</p><p>Looking over the picture, Jäger starts chuckling too, poking a finger at the guy up front. “This poor bastard has no clue what’s going on behind him.” he starts laughing harder as Loki struggles to breathe.</p><p>“The longer I look, the more I find is going on!” He wheezes when Jäger stops laughing for a split second then collapses to his knees beside Loki, showing him the picture.</p><p>“Keep looking, right there!” he points at the picture and that’s when he sees a strangely familiar face next to the passed out body.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing there?!!” their laughs descend into gasping squeaks and snorts.</p><p>Jäger is seated beside the passed out man, looking terrified and slightly blurry as someone standing by them started throwing up mid picture snap. The blurry mess of colors spewing from that guy was immortalized forever, freezing in time this moment of everyone looking a mix of confused, horrified or too drunk to understand what’s happening.</p><p>“I can’t remember! At least I was drunk enough to remember that someone vomiting on you is a terrible thing!” Jäger’s voice bounced off the walls and Loki tried to stifle his own laughter; surely they’ll be heard and caught.</p><p>Their laughter slowly dies down into hiccups and gasping for air, when Jäger seems to sober and glances at Loki; still chuckling as he puts the picture back into the file.</p><p>“I wonder why someone put this in here?”</p><p>“Loki,” Jäger starts, the slight rumble of his voice making the shorter man turn to face him and hold his icy stare. “Exactly...what was the plan, with your roomba?”</p><p>“Oh...testing out some ideas I’ve had. Hoping to make some modifications to our drones, also I’ve never had a roomba before.” Loki points at his head. “I’ve got too many things to think about already, besides...a murder roomba was a new challenge for me.”</p><p>Jäger looked down and then back towards his comrade. “Care to share some of these ideas with me?”</p><p>Loki’s face goes blank, unsure if he was seeing correctly. Was Jäger getting...<em> shy </em> towards him?! He didn’t realize he was just staring for a long time so Jäger shouting startled him out of that stupor.</p><p>“Dummkopf!” Loki suddenly stiffens and stands straight as an arrow. “If you won’t tell me, then just say so! Don’t stare at me like a frightened squirrel!”</p><p>“Oh, yes! I’d be happy to talk about the roomba...with you.” Loki tried not to let slip just how elated he was that Jäger was asking him about his project.</p><p>They end up spending a short amount of time just talking about the design, how he modified a drone to act less like a drone and more like a sentient roomba...and all the complications that came with making it not attack on site. Even reaching down to show his ankle where it had latched on by mistake during one of his earliest versions, making Jäger chuckle.</p><p>The delight that sparked in his heart, seeing the usually stoic man smiling, was unmatched.</p><p>His face was deceptively heart shaped, his mask wrapped around his chin made his jaw look small and round.</p><p>Without it, Loki could clearly see that his jaw was a longer, straighter shape. It looked sharp enough that he could probably cut through metal walls with it. ADS deployment would be twice as simple if they did things that way.</p><p>He could see where the flesh would flex as he clenched his jaw, showing his tension. That was when a little lightbulb went off in his head, so much so he was sure his hair was going to start glowing any moment.</p><p>Jäger never opened up to others, he usually played this very professional and close to the vest. No one ever really took interest in speaking to him either, Loki was fighting that urge in his chest to act on his needs.</p><p>Romantic relationships between operators were strictly prohibited to preserve ideal emotional and mental stability. Any sort of debauchery among operators was punished with quick and undignified discharge.</p><p>Despite this in mind, despite the rules having been pounded into his head from day one...Loki couldn’t resist tossing a cheeky smirk at Jäger before turning back to the files.</p><p>“Glad to know I’ve got someone to talk turkey with,” he says and smiles again as Jäger made this noise caught between a snort and a gasp.</p><p>“Turkey?” hearing that word with Jäger’s thick German accent was enough to make him laugh again.</p><p>“We should get back to work, I’m not interested in getting another lecture from a man who can’t even dodge a rampaging murder roomba.” Loki says and Jäger scoffs, wordlessly returning to file sorting. The fact that he rejoined the task beside the shorter man, was both exciting and tantalizingly dangerous.</p><p>The next hour passes with less words spoken than before and much more action, especially on Loki’s part. If he had to bend down to get something, he made sure his back was to Jäger or he’d brush up against him as he stands up again.</p><p>The regular bumping into and rubbing against him, started to get the message across to him. Jäger started casting quick but careful glances at his trouble making partner, he noticed how he carefully placed himself in his line of sight. Anytime he decided to move elsewhere, outside of his vision he’d make lots of small noises that drew Jäger’s eyes up to him.</p><p>At first, he was getting annoyed; did he have to hum and tap his fingers on everything he touched? However, he noticed the pattern in what he was doing and didn’t pick up on the reason why until one of his glances got them both locking eyes together.</p><p>It happened for a flash, then they were both silent and busying their hands with something else. Jäger caught himself; why was he startled by being caught looking? He didn’t even get nervous staring down the barrel of a gun...yet he jumped just then.</p><p>The speed of his heart and the act of Loki bumping into him, that’s when it hit him; experiment time. He decided to test something out, he didn’t think it would work considering how absolutely unacceptable it would be if he turned out to be right.</p><p>But he didn’t learn everything he knew from not trying new things.</p><p>He stepped over to his left and tapped at a stack of files, precariously placed on the nearby desk with his hip, knocking them over onto the floor with a loud fluttering of the pages. He quickly went and bent over, picking them up and peeked around his leg as he did; nearly making him stand up and hit his head on the table.</p><p>Loki may as well have had a sniper trained on his ass he was staring so hard. The comical look on his face, how hard he was staring and how clear it was that he was chewing on his bottom lip. He scoffed and Loki turned to face him completely.</p><p>“You say something?”</p><p>“Hmm? No, nothing.” Jäger said, quickly bringing the pile of mixed files back to the desk and returning to his task.</p><p>He made several very quick and fleeting glances at Loki, hoping to draw his eyes to him a little more. It was like nectar to bees, Loki smirked slyly; as if he wasn’t being seen when he calmly came over and started re-organizing the files Jäger had dropped.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says, seeing the really cheeky smile on the troublemaker's face.</p><p>“If you mean that, help me fix this.” he says, not being sneaky in his tone whatsoever. Jäger hid his desire to make fun of it and walked over, standing close enough to rub shoulders with him and he took solace in the heat he felt coming off the smaller man.</p><p>Loki pushed his hand over the file Jäger was about to pick up and held it down, making the taller of the two stop and wait. The room was dead quiet, it’s been rather silent anyways but something in the air now...was charged.</p><p>The tension was almost thick enough that you could cut it with a knife and the only thing that broke it was Loki clearing his throat; betraying his nerves.</p><p>“So, have you...broken any of the rules here?” it was like a record scratch.</p><p><em> So damn blunt </em> . He thought, trying to bite back the words. “Ok, so...why the hell would I answer that?” he could <em> not </em> bite back the words.</p><p>The shorter of the two quickly turned his face back to his hands, ah shit...he scared him. “I was just curious, I’ve broken a bunch already; hell you call me a troublemaker all the time.”</p><p>Jäger took a deep breath and watched Loki’s hands as he carefully lined the papers up, matching their pages together again and setting them aside. “Yeah, the trick is not getting caught.”</p><p>Loki chuckled, feeling more at ease knowing that he wasn’t the only one who bent the rules...but also that Jäger was no stranger to breaking some himself.</p><p>“What kinds of rules have you broken? Aside from clearly taking pictures with your drunk and passed out buddies.” he says and Jäger looks up into the air, actively thinking.</p><p>“I mean, there’s the beer…” he mutters then immediately starts laughing. “I do what I want, when I want; the trick to doing that is not making a big show of it...like someone I know.” Jäger leans towards Loki who laughs and leans forward as well, unintentionally getting swept up in his jovial feelings.</p><p>The way he’d leaned towards the taller man, he’d been about to press his cheek into his chest but he backed up and laughed it off. Jäger smiled and looked down at his own hands. “I’d ask you the same question but everyone knows what you’ve done already.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m an open book.” he replies, smiling rather wide and making this sort of warmth spark in Jäger’s chest.</p><p>“I think the only thing I haven’t done is break the whole...romantic relationships rule.” he says and Loki gasped but immediately started coughing, clutching his chest. “What the hell have you done?!”</p><p>“I inhaled my spit!” he rasps out, still coughing harshly to clear his airway.</p><p>Jäger moved over and started hitting him on the back to hopefully help, holding onto the smaller mans arm.</p><p>Loki was a rather thin character, but he was by no means lanky or fragile. His body was built smaller, lithe and better for sneaking; funny since he couldn’t get away with even the slightest thing here. Jäger supposed it was a good thing that those goofy tendencies didn’t follow him onto the battlefield.</p><p>“Are you going to be alright?” Jäger asks and Loki is still gasping but he’s finally stopped coughing.</p><p>As Loki hacked up a small chunk of his lung, Jäger had wrapped his arms almost completely around him. One arm reached out around the front of his chest and his other arm was around the back of his shoulders.</p><p>The shorter man stood up and looked up at him, their eyes locking and for Loki, everything stood still. Loki already had a lot of feelings for Jäger, it was like he was everything that he wanted to be. Agile, smart, strong, incredibly lethal and so damn handsome! It didn’t seem humanly possible for him to be so incredible, he could still physically feel the way his heart had fluttered when he first saw him without his mask.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I am.” he answers and can’t help but reach up towards his face, realizing he’s been staring and quickly pulls his hand back. Jäger catches his wrist and pulls the palm to his cheek, startling the shorter man but making his face practically catch fire.</p><p>Jäger’s face was a work of art to him, actually touching him with his own bare hand was pleasantly nerve wracking. </p><p>Typically his hands were rough and calloused from all the tinkering that he did, but the earlier nerves had left his palm sweating. The skin was softer than normal and feeling the very light stubble against his incredible jawline was sending needy shivers up his back.</p><p><em> I really want to just... </em>he starts the thought and without even waiting for another sign, Loki takes a small step forward and closes that last few inches of distance. It wasn’t passionate or romantic, if anything it was rather awkward and hesitant. Loki pushes his lips against Jäger’s stiff mouth and lightly pecks him, stepping back but remaining within his grip; waiting for a response.</p><p>He can’t stop staring at him though, his hand still on his cheek; his thumb begins to lightly rub his scar. Jäger never told us, but there was a very clear set of scars across that part of his face that showed pieces of shrapnel that had been dug out of his skin a long time ago. The skin had been sloppily stitched back together, likely done in a pinch while under fire so the fact that the scarring wasn’t worse...was amazing. The even more amazing part was that the scars didn’t hurt his incredible face...at all; at least in Loki’s eyes.</p><p>“Enemy fire, they hit a gas tank and took out two of their own men in the process. I’d been standing right beside it; thinking it was empty.” he says and Loki’s eyes almost sparkled, he didn’t think he’d actually been right! “I had to do this myself, you see why I’m not the one to call for medical help?” he says, patting the back of his fist softly on the shorter man’s head and making his face light up.</p><p>Jäger smiled, feeling a warmth of his own continuing to grow. He could say he saw a little of himself in Loki, that same glowing expression as he created something new or made an alteration that wasn’t a total wash.</p><p>Something that they both felt, that no one else could understand was that even though something is a complete failure; there’s a thrill behind it. We learn something different with each and every failure, bolstering that elation when we finally hit that breakthrough and find success. Every failure, a lesson and a new vision to move forward with.</p><p>“Yours?” Jäger asks, reaching out and feeling along the smooth gash across the shorter man’s face.</p><p>Loki hesitates at first before muttering out, “Knife fight, it was him or me. Not nearly as harrowing as a firefight and exploding gas tanks.”</p><p>Jäger pats the back of his fist on Loki’s forehead again, a little harder this time. “It’s not a competition, dummkopf!” Still, the troublemaker laughed.</p><p>Loki stepped back up to him and leaned his own chest against Jäger’s, kissing him a little more deeply, feeling his lips push back; returning the action this time. He tried to pull back but this time, Jäger stepped forward, holding onto his biceps and kisses him again.</p><p>Loki’s head is swimming, his face aflame and his heart doing backflips. He allowed himself to push up against his chest with more fervor, letting his needs take over and gently nipping at his bottom lip, pleading for more. Jäger smiled against his lips as he took a small breath before kissing him again, taking a sort of dark joy in making him want more.</p><p>Jäger lowered an arm around Loki’s lower back and pressed his body against him, pulling him in and kissing him with parted lips. Loki jumped a little but pushed right back, turning his head to get closer; his nose bumping against Jäger’s.</p><p>Loki’s arms wrap around the seasoned engineer’s broad shoulders and pulled tight, clinging to him and his kisses becoming quick and desperate. He wasn’t pushing against him hard with his lips, but the small kisses he kept pressing against Jäger’s mouth made the taller man eager to...tinker with him.</p><p>He was so excited and all they’ve done is kiss a little bit. Jäger wants to go further, push more but he wants Loki to set the pace; tell him <em> without </em> telling him what he wants. Jäger actually closed his lips again and it was almost like a horny temper tantrum.</p><p>Loki began frantically nibbling at his bottom lip between kisses and then Jäger got surprised by the shorter man pushing him back into the wall beside the desk and biting just a bit harder, causing this heat from the pain. That flipped the switch.</p><p>Loki’s body was pressed hard against Jäger’s hard chest, his hands clutching the front of his shirt and pulling him closer; as if they weren’t close enough being pressed against each other.</p><p>The lack of contact was making the shorter man so needy and overwhelmed; his feelings for Jäger and his body’s desires for touch were becoming too much to bear. It was like he would have a meltdown if he didn’t get more from the taller man.</p><p>Jäger, on the other hand, was eating up the neediness and almost frantic motions of the troublemaker. He’s never seen Loki in such a state of desperation, despite all the problems he’s caused and how effective he is on the field...this side of him was exciting, some deep seated monster within his gut and that monster...was on the hunt.</p><p>Jäger’s hand slid up the center of Loki’s back and the moment his fingertip touched the bare skin on the back of his neck, his hips bucked forward. Jäger smiled and growled against Loki’s mouth; the monster he’d discovered now ready to feed.</p><p>His hand shot up to the back of his head and grasped at the long part of his hair, tugging back and surprising Loki.</p><p>“Uhh!” he exclaimed and Jäger pulled him close again, pressing his parted lips against his mouth and forcing his lips apart. He started by swiping his tongue against the roof of Loki’s mouth, but attacked further as Loki tightened his grip on his body and attacked right back.</p><p>Clearly outmatched, Loki let himself be bullied by the taller man; his grip on his hair tight and the slight growls in his chest making him dizzy. It was like he was being both cherished and tormented at the same time, getting what he desperately wanted...but also not being able to control himself.</p><p>As much as Jäger wanted to keep just devouring his prey, he - like most people - needed to breathe. He pulled out of the kiss, ensuring that the tip of his tongue was the last thing to leave Loki’s mouth; teasing him further. He had to keep his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders to keep him from reconnecting the kiss; his tongue sweeping over his lips to savor the taste of his tongue.</p><p>This needy act made Jäger chuckle, almost sinisterly and sent another delightful shudder through Loki’s chest. “Hehehehe, hungry boy…” he teases and at this point, Loki’s eyes got wide.</p><p>He was never in control, he got played...and he wanted to keep right on being played...like a damn fiddle. He hadn’t even realized that his mouth was still open and that he was breathing heavily, gasping like a fish out of water.</p><p>“I have something that you can...<em> eat </em>.” he says and this almost sparkle comes into Loki’s eyes. “Oh, you like that?”</p><p>The needy man nodded his head eagerly and was rewarded with another sloppy and fiery kiss, practically knocking him out then and there.</p><p>His tongue was slimy and almost flopping around inside Jäger’s mouth, with a little more effort he could probably knock the shorter man out without even trying. He didn’t want that though, not yet anyways. He wanted to keep pushing him, testing him and seeing exactly how much he wanted...and how much Jäger himself wanted right back.</p><p>He’d never looked at Loki like this before, it wasn’t a moment of lust blindly guiding his boner but he hadn’t expected this side of himself being drawn out by such a huge troublemaker. It was like he got to play an anti-hero and toyed with Loki’s body like he was the hero.</p><p>Jäger gently pushed Loki’s shoulder down, guiding him to kneel down on the floor. Jäger hadn’t expected the image of Loki on his knees, looking up at him and breathing heavily to really do anything for him. Then he actually <em> saw </em> Loki on his knees and he made very quick work of undoing his belt and zipper, not taking his eyes off of the shorter man.</p><p>“I have never been caught breaking the rules, don’t get us caught; troublemaker.” Jäger said, smirking down at him.</p><p>Loki smiled and glanced back into the room, knowing he’s both teasing him...and telling the truth. Every single time he breaks a rule or even considers bending one, he’s been busted. His disciplinary file must take up a whole shelf here somewhere.</p><p>Jäger slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers, under his jeans and Loki couldn’t contain his excitement and <em> hunger </em>. Jäger whipped out this amazingly mouthwatering cock, uncut and the tip glistening with precum.</p><p>Jäger had to fight back the urge to laugh as Loki’s eyes got wide and he looked like he just met Santa Claus for the first time. His eyes were big, round and shimmering in the low light of the desk lamp; as if he were seeing stars.</p><p>“Whoa…” he breathed out, his breath hitting the tip and making Jäger clench his muscles a bit, the 8 inch beast waving slightly. “Aha, I kinda forgot that we can move them like that.” Loki mutters, scooting forward eagerly.</p><p>“Are you going to forget now?” he asked and the shorter, starstruck man shook his head. “Tch, I thought you were hungry.” he teases.</p><p>Loki opens his mouth but Jäger backs up just a little, startling Loki too look back up; like he was just denied candy. “Please?”</p><p>“Huh, please what?” Jäger said, feigning not listening and Loki almost whined like a puppy.</p><p>“Please let me suck it,” he rushed out, licking his lips, trying to hide how he was starting to drool a little bit.</p><p>Holding the base with one hand and leaning against the desk with the other, Jäger presented himself to Loki who carefully wrapped his lips around the tip, the salty taste powerful. His spit diluted the taste but he wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.</p><p>At first, it was almost overwhelming but once it was less than that, he wanted it back. He pushed his tongue against the tip, finding that powerful taste again. Jäger sighed heavily and tilted his head back, pushing his hand back over Loki’s head as he did.</p><p>The feeling of Jäger’s fingers sliding through his hair and his fingernails scratching his scalp a little sent chills up Loki’s spine. How was he able to make him a spineless jellyfish with only a few movements, this shouldn’t be physically possible? Yet here he was, on his knees and worshipping the object of his affections and all his desires unloading all at once.</p><p>He had to press his thighs together, his erection was pressing against his pants to the point where he was getting uncomfortable and fidgeting a lot. He started reaching for his crotch only to find Jäger pressing his boot against his bulge. That small action, once again, sent a jolt of blinding pleasure up his spine.</p><p><em> Oh no...no no no no, </em> he frantically thought.</p><p>“Ah ah, its my turn. You don’t touch,” Jäger says.</p><p>Loki let out this whine, his voice vibrating against the underside of Jäger’s member and caused the man to let out another sigh.</p><p>“Ahh, don’t whine.” he says and Loki nods softly, carefully moving the shaft in his mouth and making Jäger’s lips spread into a grin. “Come on,” he whispers and pushes Loki’s head further down on him.</p><p>Loki’s mouth was hot and slippery, slimy but in a deliciously dirty way that sent fire up into Jäger’s body. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and bit down into the fabric. The cool air on his chest and belly made goosebumps raise up but Loki wasn’t focused on that.</p><p>Jäger’s history in the special forces was written all over his body, his abs spoke of how hard he trained. Just because he specialized in explosives, didn’t mean he was lazy by <em> any </em> means. He had a few, yellowing bruises that were in the tail end of their healing were on his side and Loki’s eyes were clearly on them.</p><p>He wasn’t sure where the bruises came from, but he wanted to kiss them away. The site of those marks on Jäger’s body sent a new vigor through Loki. He began jerking Jäger’s cock into his mouth, eagerly but focusing carefully on how his grip carefully avoided tugging on the short, hazel colored pubic hair at the base of his cock. He knew very well that the skin in that area was very delicate so plucking hair from that area was painful in a not so fun way.</p><p>He pushed himself forward, causing Jäger’s foot over his crotch to press down harder and send another wave of pleasure through his body and his eyes fluttered frantically. He wanted to keep fighting through the pleasure so that he could give more to Jäger, then he saw the smug grin on his face as he looked up.</p><p>He moved his tongue harder against the tip and the grin waned, renewing that ballsy, rule-breaking attitude that lived inside Loki. He smiled around the shaft and moaned as he pushed himself further, managing to resist the lightheadedness that followed. The pressure over his cock was vicious but also intoxicating, making him want more.</p><p>He pushed himself down until the fine hairs near the base, tickled the tip of his nose and the head of his cock pressed into the back of his throat. The feeling of his cock pushing so far into his throat, shouldn’t have been as absolutely exciting as it was but it made his eyes almost roll back into his head.</p><p>Suddenly, Jäger’s boot left his groin and he started feeling himself fall backwards! He fell back, his knees not able to bend that way, slid out from under him and he found himself laying on his back. Jäger was now kneeling over his head and holding the back of Loki’s head with both hands; protecting him from hitting the floor.</p><p>“Scheiße!” he exclaimed and Loki felt a little antenna in his head go up.</p><p>He had no idea what he just said...but he liked the way it sounded and the way Jäger was thrusting into his throat like he was. It was like he became a wild animal and had snapped, fucking his face like a toy.</p><p>Loki reached up and grabbed Jäger’s ass, exciting the larger man. He let go of Loki’s head with one hand and leaned on the floor, growling and moaning.</p><p>“I’m cumming, are you ready?” Jäger asks, his voice a soft growl as he does.</p><p>All Loki could do was hum how much he wanted it and grope his asscheeks tighter in his hands.</p><p>It was like a firework going off inside his spine, Jäger’s climax hitting him like a bomb. The irony of the comparison was not lost on him. His groaning mixed with a little laugh as he allowed the bliss to flood his entire body in rapid succession.</p><p>“Ahhhh-gaaahhhhh damn it!” he groaned, leaning down till his forehead touched the floor.</p><p>Loki didn’t move an inch as Jäger unloaded into his mouth and throat, the taste beyond overwhelming but in a way that made Loki’s head spin. He moaned around Jäger’s cock as he drank down the warm cum, eagerly waiting for Jäger to move into his throat again. Just as he started to move, he moved away and Loki reacted like a dog with a bone.</p><p>He locked his fingers together behind Jäger’s lower back and held on, continuing to suck until the last few drops of cum dripped from the tip of Jäger’s oversensitive cock!</p><p>The larger of the two gasped and laughed, feeling Loki’s tongue continuing to assault his cock.</p><p>“Ohh fuck, stop stop stop-wait, ahhh!” he couldn’t resist and just let Loki do as he pleased, delighting in how he was so eager to keep doing as he was. As good as it felt, and damn did it feel good to let him keep on sucking like that; Jäger had other plans.</p><p>He slid a hand down his own belly and pinched Loki’s nose, knowing that he’ll probably have to force him to let go. It almost seemed to work when he felt these little cold gasps against the sides, knowing that this cheeky little fuck was inhaling <em> around </em> his cock.</p><p><em> Bastard </em>, He thinks and he lets go of his nose, grabbing the bangs at the front of his head and tugging up as he also sits up and Loki whines, trying not to let go. Jäger glares at him and smiles again, another light tug helping to drive the point home.</p><p>“Let...go.” he says slowly and quietly, the smaller man reluctantly opening his mouth. Jäger pulls his cock out, leaving a salty, white trail on Loki’s tongue. Loki just laid there, face flushed, bangs sticking out messily from how Jäger had grabbed him and his green and hazel eyes lazily looking up at him. Jäger smiled down, gently running his hand down from Loki’s fiery red hair and rubbing his reddened cheeks. “Good boy,”</p><p>Moving off of Loki’s chest, Jäger remains kneeling there but then grabs Loki by the shirt front and drags him up until he’s leaning against the desk, sitting up and looking flustered. Jäger reached down and palmed Loki’s crotch; feeling his eager hard on and how firm it made his pants.</p><p>The smirk that Jäger gave him made Loki grab him by his cheeks and pull him in to kiss him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth right away. Loki’s neediness manifested in him hungrily sucking on Jäger’s tongue, tasting the bitter tang of the coffee he’d had earlier.</p><p>The biting but also slightly sweet taste on his tongue and in his saliva made Loki even more desperate for more. He felt like a glutton, desiring more and more from this man despite having just been <em> fed. </em></p><p>Jäger’s hand groped his member several times, reminding Loki of the friction that was previously abandoned. His heart raced as he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, moaning softly as Jäger squeezed him just a little too hard.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry…” Jäger mutters against his open mouth.</p><p>His tongue swiped out to lick his lips before he reconnected the kiss, making Loki moan into it, clinging to his love. The fire that was rushing through his veins starting making him dizzy, but he couldn’t bring his body to just relax.</p><p>He felt like a wound up spring, everything was tight and hot and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself so he just squeezed Jäger’s shoulders tighter as he felt something rough and warm against his lower belly.</p><p>“Ugh, wait-” he starts and Jäger stops, softly rubbing the happy trail under the waistband of Loki’s pants. “I think I need to breathe first…” he says, feeling extremely flustered when it clicks for Jäger.</p><p>“Loki...is this your-” he starts but the smaller man quickly covers his face, embarrassment seeping into the encounter.</p><p>“Don’t...say it.” he says, voice shaking and eyes intense.</p><p>Jäger just stared at him; he was a gifted partner, brilliant with his creations and not hard on the eyes either. He never batted an eye putting a bullet between someone’s eyes and was easily one of the most -in Jäger’s opinion anyway- lethal members of his party...yet he was embarrassed. He was embarrassed <em> now </em> because he was a virgin.</p><p>“Now you’re just trying to piss me off!” Jäger says through his hand and all but attacks Loki, pushing his hand down the front of his pants and wrapping his hand around the surprisingly girthy member. “Oh,” he exclaims quietly.</p><p>“If you say one word-” Loki threatens but he’s silenced by one look from the taller man.</p><p>“You’ll what? Come on, I wanna hear it.” he leans up a little, squeezing his fingers a little tighter around Loki’s cock and watching the thoughts flicker across his frightened and excited eyes.</p><p>There’s a long moment of pause where they just stare at each other, Loki not saying much beyond a few meager whimpers as Jäger begins slowly -agonizingly slowly- stroke Loki’s cock. “Jä-” Loki starts but the taller of the two leans in and brushes his lips against his cheek.</p><p>“Marius, you may call me Marius.” his breath on Loki’s neck is hot and makes the shorter of the two jolt in his place.</p><p>“Mmmm,” he tried to say it, but the way Jäger was moving his hand up and down his shaft was making that extremely difficult. “Marius, please…”</p><p>“Please? You haven’t even told me what you’re going to do if I ask you...<em> that question </em>.” Jäger teases and Loki feels like he’s about to die!</p><p>“Alright! Please, I’m so fucking…” he starts when this fire that’s been boiling in his veins suddenly shoots down towards his belly and then...Jäger pulled his hand away. “Come on!” he complains, Jäger having this cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>“You haven’t completed a single sentence…” he teases then pulls Loki’s waist down enough for his cock to spring out, the tip red with pent up desire. “Whoa,” he says.</p><p>Loki’s cock is about 7 inches but its also thick, he knew he wasn’t going to be bottomed by this absolutely adorable mess right now...but he still clenched up at the thought.</p><p>He licked his lips, knowing Loki wouldn’t see it as a sign of his own hunger for the smaller man. He wasn’t even confident that he’d get his mouth around it anyways, his hand would have to do for now.</p><p>“Marius...please...don’t stop. I’m really close…” he pleads and Jäger bit back this horrid urge to smother his adorable face with kisses. “I need it so badly.” Jäger’s face turned bright red but he quickly captured Loki’s face in a deep kiss, setting his hand down on the softer foreskin when the cock twitched under his fingers and he had to laugh a little. Even his cock was excited at the notion of more attention.</p><p>Gripping around the foreskin, he began that slow motion again with his hand, squeezing a little tighter as he draw near the head of his cock.</p><p>Loki could feel himself getting dizzy again, the feeling of Jäger’s thumb pressing over the tip and closing the foreskin over the tip of his cock, almost pinching it between his thumb and index finger. “Ohh, mmmm.” he moans, biting onto his bottom lip again.</p><p>“You like that?” Jäger asks and Loki won’t dare open his mouth so he just nods. “What’s that?” He whines a little but Loki raises his eyes and looks at him.</p><p>“I...like it, ugh!” he exclaims when Jäger speeds up his passes. “Ohhh, I love it…” he starts muttering gibberish as stars start dancing around in his eyes and he gasps. “Marius!”</p><p>“Are you gonna cum?” he asks, speeding up a little more and squeezing tighter as he went over the tip, making Loki’s hips buck up into his hand.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, <em> YES!!! </em>” Loki suddenly pushes Jäger’s chest back as this white spurt shoots up into the air, landing with a splat over their legs and Jäger’s hand.</p><p>The climax is so intense for the smaller man, that he slams his heel into the floor and groans, biting harder into his bottom lip. He felt his cock squirt out a few more shoots of cum, the streams covering Jäger’s hand as he continued to pump the man dry.</p><p>Jäger let out a few breathy laughs, honestly curious to how much more he might be able to get out his partner. “Wow...and I thought I was in shape.” he teases and Loki just flips him off, still coming down from finally getting to finish.</p><p>“You are so mean to me...but I love you for it-ope!” he immediately slaps his hands over his mouth and looks like he just uttered some comment about his mother.</p><p>Jäger thought his brain was short circuiting, he knows what he just heard. He knew that he’d started to look at the smaller of the two differently but he never entertained the thought of it being more than him having blue balls.</p><p>Something about the sincerity and comfort in his voice when he said that, flipped a switch inside Jäger and his groin started aching again. He felt his chest get hot and he knew he had to absolutely <em> destroy </em> this man!</p><p>Loki was startled by Jäger suddenly grabbing him under both his legs and gripping his back, basically folding him up against his chest. “Marius-gah! Holy shit!” he yelps, grabbing his shoulders hoping not to fall.</p><p>“I want you, now!” Jäger growls and without a moments hesitation, stands up and the smaller man feels his stomach drop. His body was panicking, not wanting to fall on the back of his head but was awash with relief when he was placed down on the desk.</p><p>Loki was helpless as he watched Jäger pull his pants down and leave it bunched up around his knees, revealing his rear completely. As he pushed Loki’s legs back and to the side a little, he spotted a strangely familiar scar on his upper right buttcheek.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised that you’ve been shot in the ass at least once?” Jäger snickers and Loki smiles up at him, laughing right back; his voice cracking a little from the strange position.</p><p>Jäger starts sliding his hand down the back of Loki’s exposed thigh, the man jolting at the first sign of being touched when he reaches his hand up and waves his hand at him. Jäger stops.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can we change this set up? My balls feel like they’re in a vice.” Loki asks, feeling the tightness in his sack being pinched between his thighs.</p><p>Jäger just stares at him for a moment before Loki realizes there’s a sort of sparkle in his eyes. The taller man nods before stepping back and tugging his hoodie up over his head. Loki just stares as Jäger then reaches behind his head, grabs the back of his army green T-shirt and pulls it up over his head, unveiling his battle worn and toned body.</p><p>Jäger wasn’t a bulky person, his gear did make him look a little larger than Loki knew. Seeing his chest without anything in the way, he was just as broad as he appeared, but the muscles he had surprised the shorter man. How was he so damn cut?! He never saw him do much beyond their course training so seeing a six pack and Adonis belt leading down into his pants made Loki recall what he had tucked into his boxers there.</p><p>“Damn…” Loki mutters just when Jäger grabs his hips and tugs him until his entire lower half is hanging off the edge of the desk. “Ahh!”</p><p>Jäger turns Loki over onto his belly and sets his feet back down on the floor; the man now bent over the desk, his cock hanging against the edge of it. The feeling of the tip tapping the edge of the desk has Loki jerk back and Jäger misunderstands that as eagerness, reaching down around Loki’s hip and grabbing his member.</p><p>He starts moving his hand up and down the shaft, making Loki dizzy as the room begins to blur in his eyes. Still sensitive from cumming, the whole room seemed to be tilted on an axis and he clutched the desk to keep from falling.</p><p>He felt Jäger’s hand on his ass, groping his left ass cheek when he realized his middle finger was wet; leaving this wet trail on his butt. He raised his head up to glance over his shoulder when that wet finger slid into his asshole and Loki ground his teeth together.</p><p>The intrusion was jarring, the wetness on Jäger’s finger making the entrance easy but cold and that’s when a bell went off in Loki’s head. He raised his hand up and signaled for stop again, mindlessly pawing at the drawer to his left; he couldn’t see it anyways.</p><p>Jäger sees that he’s trying to open one of the drawers and reaches over, withdrawing his fingertip from Loki’s ass; sending this shiver up his spine. Opening the drawer gave Jäger pause, seeing the lube tube and then hearing Loki snickering made the pieces come together.</p><p>“That’s what I was looking at earlier...I don’t know why its here.” Loki says when Jäger chuckles darkly, sending a little chill of both anticipation and fear up the smaller man’s spine.</p><p>“Dirty boy,” he says and despite Loki not having heard him pick up the bottle, hears the lid of it click and this comical wet fart sound as the contents are pushed out into his hand.</p><p>After a moment, Jäger slides his hand down between Loki’s cheeks and slides his middle finger into the hole far easier and further than before.</p><p>The smaller man gasps at the sensation, feeling deliciously dirty...yes...dirty boy. He was Jäger’s dirty boy now.</p><p>He clutched the desk and bit into his bottom lip to keep from crying out as Jäger continued probing a little deeper until he pulled his finger all the way out.</p><p>Pressing two fingers together, Jäger pushed them into the tight hole, taking great care in going slow as not to hurt his partner. However, Loki felt that he wasn’t going fast enough at all! He pushed himself back and surprised Jäger by taking his two fingers in deeper, Loki let out this loud almost high pitched yelp at the action.</p><p>Jäger remained absolutely still, thinking that the smaller man’s eagerness had gone and hurt himself a little...but he didn’t. Loki had unintentionally pushed Jäger’s fingers over a spot that was especially sensitive and sent fireworks dancing up the man’s back.</p><p>“There! Right there!” He says, turning to look over his shoulder and seeing the somewhat surprised expression on Jäger’s face. It doesn’t take long for the taller of the two to realize what he’s hit and makes easy work of abusing it, slowly rubbing his finger over that spot and causing Loki to bite into his own forearm to keep from shouting.</p><p>“Loki, you seem to be having trouble…” Jäger teases and Loki raises his head, pale face completely flushed red now.</p><p>“Anatoli!” he says a little loudly and Jäger raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“My name...it’s Anatoli…” the smaller man says, laying his cheek down against the desk...feeling his body collapsing to the pleasure that was rampaging through his veins.</p><p>Jäger couldn’t fight the smile that graced his lips as the realization hit him; real names were typically taboo around here. He gave Loki permission for his comfort...hearing the same gesture afforded to him, caused that same spark in his chest to catch and the inferno grew quickly.</p><p>“You are way too sexy for your own good,” Jäger’s voice saying that word made Loki drop his face into his forearm as he felt his ears burning.</p><p>“Why do you say that?!!” he didn’t expect an answer...but he got one.</p><p>“Oh, you wanna hear me say it?” Jäger threatens but Loki is too panicked to retract his words. “You’ve got a very cute face, cute voice, a sexy ass-” he punctuated that compliment with a firm slap to Loki’s ass, making the smaller man grunt. “-and you taste good.” he says, leaning down against his back and Loki feels his massive cock bump into his thigh.</p><p>He gasps when Jäger’s free hand reaches down and grabs his chin, turning his head towards him and kissing him, his tongue swiping against his bottom lip; asking for entrance.</p><p>Loki opens his mouth and kisses Jäger back, feeling this pressure in his lower back; wondering what it is then realizes that Jäger has pushed a third finger into him and is stretching his hole out. This slight breeze of cold air slips into his ass and Loki pulls out of the kiss to gasp at the feeling, seeing a smile crease his soon-to-be lovers face.</p><p>“If it hurts, tell me and I’ll slow down. You’re horny but I’m not <em> trying </em>to hurt you,” Jäger says, slowly pulling his fingers out of him.</p><p>Anatoli feels his hole clench and unclench even though he’s not consciously trying to make it do that, Jäger has stood back away from him, watching his hole and holding his cheeks apart. Anatoli can’t see his face but Jäger hums as if he’s looking at food and not his ass and this makes the smaller man cover his face.</p><p>How was he so completely falling apart right now? He could look down the barrel of a gun without batting an eye, knife a man in the back of his head without a second thought and yet one hungry hum from this man and he was absolutely useless!!</p><p>“I think you’re ready, do you?” Jäger asks and Anatoli nods only getting a hand to the back of his head and a firm grip into his red hair, pulling him up and arching his back as Jäger leaned down.</p><p>He could feel Jäger’s massive cock resting between his cheeks and his cheek pressed against his ear as he whispered at him. “Don’t hide from me, are you ready for me to fuck you or not?”</p><p>“Yes, ughhh, yes please! Fuck me…” Loki gasps, feeling his brain going numb as desires he didn’t know he had began to flood his mind. “Fuck me till I can’t see straight, please!” he couldn’t stop his jaw from hanging slack like a dog as Jäger’s hand slowly slid around his throat, softly kneading the skin there.</p><p>“With pleasure,” he says before the tip of his massive cock pushes into Loki’s ass and at first, he bites down into his lip and tries to hide his face again. Jäger’s hand around his throat keeps him from doing that and so he has to gasp out loud, Jäger groaning a little as he does.</p><p>Despite all his preparation, Loki’s ass was still almost excruciatingly tight. He was almost worried that his foreskin would get pushed back to the point of it tearing but after pushing in a little further, much to the blatant delight of the smaller man, the soft yet firm muscles of his ass clenched around him.</p><p>“F----uck!” Loki curses, his voice rasping a little as he clenches his hands into fists against the desk.</p><p>Jäger pressed his hips forward a little more, slow going as not to hurt the smaller man. His body was shaking from his own restraint, he wanted to just pound into Loki but didn’t want to hurt him. It’s not like he’d never fucked someone before but...this was different. Loki already had a special place in his life, but this physical connection now...it felt like something changed. He felt this sort of pull towards the smaller man, rooted deep into his chest and pouring fuel onto the fire he already had blazing in his body.</p><p>He leaned down and slid his hand up under Loki’s chin, making him look forward. He placed a delicate kiss to Loki’s ear and almost growled into his ear. “You’re mine now…”</p><p>Loki gasped and smiled before he felt Jäger’s hips meet his rear with this little pat sound and this cold sensation met his lower belly.</p><p>What was that? He raised his upper body up, pressing his back against Jäger’s chest and looked down, seeing the source and his knees nearly gave out. Jäger, completely sheathed inside him, was creating this sort of...bulge in his lower stomach and Loki sighed shakily looking at it. He didn’t think that was going to happen...but there it was, his belly swollen as if he were pregnant!! He reached down and touched it, feeling the heat from his own body and jumping a little when Jäger’s hand also rubbed over the bump.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” he asks again, Loki quickly shaking his head and reaching back, grabbing at Jäger’s pants by his pockets.</p><p>“Don’t you dare...pull out!” he says, Jäger grinning darkly at the sudden charge the smaller man takes.</p><p>“Have it your way,” he says before once again, grabbing Loki’s hair and tugging his head to the side this time, exposing his neck.</p><p>Jäger bit down onto his jugular and Loki let out this gasp of surprise and kept moaning quietly as he did. Jäger’s tongue then swept over the spot where he’d left teeth marks in his skin before biting down on another spot, bucking his hips forward and surprising Loki into slamming his hands down on the desk.</p><p>How were people supposed to survive this?! His head was absolutely spinning, his body was shaking, his vision was blurring...but he didn’t want to stop; not a chance in hell of that! If someone came in and found them like this, he’d probably throw the nearest thing he could reach to get them out-in this moment, the first thing he spotted was a small lamp.</p><p>Jäger’s hand around his throat, his other hand still stroking his bulging lower belly; the veterans hips began a steady rhythm that made the lava pool in Loki’s stomach. He groaned and wanted his head to just droop but Jäger’s hand kept him looking up into the wall behind the desk.</p><p>Jager curses quietly, his own desire becoming hard to hold back when a hand against his fingers makes him look up. Loki is reaching up and touching the hand on his throat, looking back at him, his red hair hanging messily over his flushed face and making the scars stand out a little more than before.</p><p>“I...I can’t take anymore...please...<em> fuck me </em>!” he pleads, his voice shaking.</p><p>Jager sighs and presses Loki down onto the desk, biting down into his neck again and quickening his thrusts. The feeling of his muscles clenching around his cock made him start feeling lightheaded, wanting nothing more than to ravage him until the desk broke! It was already creaking terribly loudly as he sped up but he stopped again, pulling out of Loki which was quickly met with a whine and the smaller man whipping around to look at him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Come here,” he grabs Loki’s hand and pulls him close to his chest, kissing him and intoxicating himself further with the taste of his tongue. “Lean against the wall,” Jager orders and feeling both needy and a little awkward, Loki does.</p><p>He presses his forearms against the wall and bends forward, sticking his ass out and hearing Jager laugh a little; Loki didn’t look.</p><p>“You were bending over a lot like this earlier,” the larger man says, making Loki’s temper flare.</p><p>“Are you going to make fun of me or-AHHH!” His sentence is cut off by Jager just spreading his cheeks and thrusting into him with a loud slap against his hips.</p><p>All the wind in Loki’s sails was gone like that, his body immediately felt on fire and the lava in his belly boiled over with how hard that thrust ended up being. Jager’s hands gripped hard against Loki’s hips and pulled him back to meet all his thrusts with that same hard slap that actually rang out a little.</p><p>Loki began sputtering gibberish, unable to form a complete sentence when he felt that hand around his throat again and smiled. Conjuring what little strength he could from his arms, Loki pushed himself up from his forearms to his hands to arch back for Jager. He started making a conscious effort to move his hips to match Jager’s fast pace and holy shit! A little extra focus on the movement of his own hips made the thrusts a little deeper and sent tingles dancing up his spine.</p><p>“Uhh...unnnnmm, Ma-ahh! Marius!! Harder, please!” Loki begged and was quickly rewarded.</p><p>“So polite, such a good boy…” Jager’s voice was thick with desire, his accent seeming stronger than before. He thrust harder into Loki, making his ass jiggle slightly and turn red from the impact when he heard this choked inhale from the smaller man.</p><p>At first he thought he’d started choking him by mistake, he was trying to hold back on that for his first time but then he heard this wet little ‘plop’ below him and he realized.</p><p>“Did you just cum?” he asks, slowing his thrusts as Loki shook against the wall, looking back now terribly red and embarrassed.</p><p>The sensation hit him too fast for him to react and he just unloaded against the wall, a healthy white trail dripping down the wall and a small puddle at the base.</p><p>“It...I couldn’t…” he stutters, feeling humiliation start seeping in as his legs begin to fail him. His fear is almost completely snuffed out though, as Jager pulls him closer to his chest; wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his neck softly.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” he says and Loki’s face explodes with heat. “Whoa, hey!” Jager exclaims as Loki’s knees finally give up and he can no longer stand. Jager holds him up and carefully pulls himself out and lays the smaller man down on the floor.</p><p>“Ugh...I’m sorry.” Loki mutters, covering his face when he’s pulled by his legs forward a little. “Ahh! Wait, what?” he uncovers his face to see that Jager is now kneeling between his legs and has raised them up, pushing his pants past his knees and bunching them up around his ankles before pushing them off his right leg completely. “Um...what are you doing?” Loki asks quietly, the way the light in the room is casting a shadow over Jager’s face is making Loki nervous.</p><p>“Did you hear me finish?” he asks bluntly and Loki realizes what he’s doing when Jager pushes his knees up against his chest. “Grab the back of your knees,” he instructs.</p><p>Loki is hesitant, unsure if he’ll physically be able to handle it but a quick glance down gives him that push to do as ordered. Jager’s cock is settled against his inner thigh, showing how swollen it’s become; so engorged with cum...all because of him. It gave Loki a sense of pride, he caused that in this man...the man that he knew he loved but didn’t dare say so. He wasn’t about to ruin this by confessing now, Jager might just be doing this for a quickie...everyone broke that rule from time to time but romance was the part that they were not allowed to break.</p><p>He reached his arms around his knees and held them against his chest, feeling like a pretzel even though it wasn’t a terribly strange position...but at least his balls weren’t being squeezed this time.</p><p>Jager took the base of his member and set the tip at Loki’s entrance, taking a deep breath before leaving it there and using both his hands to push his sandy blond hair back. He’d started sweating and hadn’t realized it so now his hair stayed slicked back in a few spots, sticking up awkwardly.</p><p>He then reached down and grabbed the bottom of Loki’s shirt and lifted it up, only for Loki to close his legs and keep him from raising it up. Jager easily pushes his legs away and tries again but Loki grabs his hands this time.</p><p>“Hold it,” he mutters but Jager didn’t hear it and gets frustrated. The larger man grabs the front of his shirt and rips it apart, revealing Loki’s body to him and the smaller man takes on this demur expression as he looks up into the face of the man he loves.</p><p>Jager just stares as his eyes take in the multitude of scars covering his lovers body; ranging from the obvious to the concerning. He can clearly see the knife wounds from past fights, faded bullet wounds overlapping with a clear explosion scar. The explosion scar sprouted from his right side, spreading out into an almost spiderweb pattern on his skin, tiny specks of discolored skin telling of where the shrapnel had been dug out of his flesh.</p><p>It was the scars around his collarbone and left shoulder that made Jager take pause. Those scars were circular, nearly perfectly so and different from the bullet scars. They were pinkened flesh and some even had a small rim to them from where the cigarette had been dug into the flesh.</p><p>Jager looked up at Loki’s face who just shrugged with this numb smile, making Jager’s chest pinch suddenly.</p><p>“Loki…” he began.</p><p>“Whoops,” he says easily, feeling that same bland sensation start filling his head.</p><p>He never got intimate with anyone purely because his scars made people uncomfortable. Once they saw, they’d ask and if he dared to tell...it never ended well anyways. He waited for Jager to pull back, end things now and never speak to him again...he wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready for this to be over yet...but he knew it was coming.</p><p>Jager quickly leaned forward and pushed up into Loki, making the smaller man’s eyes go wide, throwing his head back as pure bliss shot up through his body again. The way Jager leaned over him, Loki’s knees were propped up on his shoulders, leaving Loki’s hands free to dig into the floor. Jager smiled down into Loki’s face, who stared right back; looking lost and confused.</p><p>“Ich liebe dich,” Jager mutters and waits, Loki’s eyes growing big and shiny.</p><p>He didn’t know much German...but he knew what that meant for sure and he thought he’d heard wrong...but knew better than to ask. He just squeezed his eyes shut, the tears pressing through his lashes and he sat up a little; pushing his forehead against Jager’s.</p><p>“I love you too…” he whispers, keeping his eyes closed tight.</p><p>If this really was just a dream that he cooked up out of nowhere...he never wanted to wake up again. He wasn’t sure what went through Jager’s brain, he knew it wasn’t pity; Jager wasn’t the pitiful type. He wouldn’t have looked hard into Loki’s soul and said those words...in his mother tongue to boot!</p><p>Jager didn’t have to ask, the pattern of the scars and their particular field of expertise...he had an idea but it wasn’t important right now, especially if it brought that numb and emotionless look back into Loki’s eyes...its why he thrust back into him without warning. He wanted to bring back the light, the life in his eyes...his gut dropped when it flickered out. He both wanted to know and didn’t want to know at the same time, he just knew he wanted to keep that look off of his beautiful face.</p><p>Jager starts moving again, peppering kisses all over Loki’s face as his hips press hard into him. Loki moans a little too loud, making Jager worry about being found. If they were...he’d finish, he wasn’t stopping for anything. Just to prevent drawing an audience, Jager covered Loki’s mouth and shushed him softly before thrusting into him a little harder, resuming that slapping sound between their hips.</p><p>Every other thrust, Loki let out this guttural grunt as if he were punched but he’d pull his legs back tighter, giving Jager more room to move against him. It was like he was hyper aware of every spot where their bodies met.</p><p>He could feel how his balls pressed against Jager’s lower belly with every thrust, the slight sting against his ass cheeks where Jager’s hips hit him. As corny as it sounded, this was a literal dream come true and it felt like time was null and void. There was nothing outside this room anymore...just them, Loki felt like he was about to pass out in the best way imaginable.</p><p>Jager leans down as his thrusts become more rough and erratic, his climax drawing nearer. He pressed a few sloppy kisses to Loki’s neck then bit down on his left pectoral, making the smaller man arch up and scream into his palm.</p><p>He let’s go, seeing the red marks around where his teeth had dug into his flesh and smiles. He wants to leave more marks like those on him; cover the scars and lay claim to him until the scars were hidden away by them. He wanted to smear those blemishes and whatever memories they held and cover Loki with new ones.</p><p>That desire began to overwhelm Jager’s body and he knew he was close when he glanced up at Loki who had that same, shiny look in his olive green eyes. He looked down and could see that his lover had hardened again and was leaking a sticky, shaking trail of precum onto his own belly; drawing close to his own climax for a third time.</p><p>Jager smiled and grabbed the base of Loki’s cock, making the smaller man throw his head back and free his mouth to gasp and moan helplessly.</p><p>“Marius...too much, too mu-ugh ugh!” he devolves into moaning wildly as Jager speeds up his passes and leans down to his face.</p><p>“Are you gonna cum again? Do you feel that good?” he teases softly and Loki nods, thinking if he came again he might actually pass out but damn it he wanted it again.</p><p>“Yes, please…” he wraps his arms around Jager’s neck and pulls him closer till their foreheads are pressed against each other again, looking hard into each others eyes. “I want you...to make me cum again! Please make me cum again!” he pleads, furrowing his brow as he resists the need to go limp again.</p><p>“I’m about to cum to...watch me, don’t look away.” Jager orders and Loki’s chest bursts with fire as he feels himself cum again, the lava in his belly pooling onto his belly.</p><p>“Marius!!!!” he screams and visibly winces as he fights to keep his eyes locked on the veterans grass green gaze.</p><p>At that same moment, his face takes on a look of surprise as he feels fire unload into his body; Jager dumping his load into him and Loki hits nirvana.</p><p>Stars are dancing between their eyes and as Jager’s body shudders, unloading his own healthy seed into Loki...they keep their eyes locked. Lightning fired up through their bodies and at that same moment, Loki kissed Jager again; his eyes rolling back into his head and going limp for a split second before immediately tensing up and clutching Jager.</p><p>“Holy shit, Ok Ok!! I’m throwing in the towel!” he says frantically and Jager chuckles. “I literally just blacked out! Mercy, I’m calling mercy!” Loki rushes out and Jager laughs even harder as he sits up, feeling himself relaxing in the afterglow.</p><p>Loki quickly pulls himself off of Jager’s cock and begins putting himself back together quickly, playing off the fact that when he stood up to fix his pants, he fell over...twice. Once he was dressed again and Jager was still the only one naked, he glanced back and pointed at him.</p><p>“If this ends up as a picture in any file, I’ll plant the murder roomba in your room.” Loki warns when Jager tilts his head.</p><p>“What? How would this end up anywhere?” he asks when Loki points up at the wall, almost immediately realizing what he’d just said and found.</p><p>Jager followed Loki’s suddenly gaunt expression and felt a little worried himself, perched above the shelves on the far side of the wall was a camera...a <em> video surveillance camera! </em> The desk and floor where they’d just been was dead center of its shot...all of that had been done and said...on camera.</p><p>Jager looked back to Loki who was still just staring at it. “Did you know that was there?!”</p><p>“I just saw it and realized what it meant after I said what I said!” he says, slowly backing away and grabbing a random batch of files from the shelf. “Just pretend nothing happened, don’t panic-”</p><p>“When have I ever panicked?” Jager asks, calmly standing up and getting himself put back together when he saw Loki trying to reach something, his torn shirt flapping loosely as he did.</p><p>Loki was suddenly blinded when a very Jager smelling cloth covered his face and once he pulled it off his face, he saw that it was the hoodie that Jager had worn. Jager just pulled his shirt back on and stood beside Loki, blocking the camera from seeing him.</p><p>“Sorry I ripped your shirt...got a little out of my own head.” Jager admits, feeling a little embarrassed at having gone a little off the edge with Loki. “I was trying to be nice for your first time.”</p><p>Loki pulls the hoodie on, his hair standing up a little with static before he smoothed it back down and sighing as he pulls the collar up to his neck. “It’s alright, thank you.” he says then his smile falls. “I’m sorry that you’ll be getting in trouble again because of me. How mad do you think they’re gonna be?”</p><p>“Oh livid, we’re gonna get fucking railed…” he says before leaning down and pecking Loki’s cheek. “But not nearly as hard as you did just now.”</p><p>Loki’s face turns red as he swings around and slaps Jager with a file he had in his hand. “You fucking tease!”</p><p>Jager laughs before breezing past Loki and heading over to the shelf he’d previously been working on. “I meant it you know,” he says before grabbing a file and Loki just looks at his back.</p><p>“You meant what?” he asks when Jager looks at him over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face and a sort of...lightness to his eyes.</p><p>“When I said that, I mean it.”</p><p>Loki could feel that same sense of joy and bliss in his bones again, it seemed to have taken root deep inside his body and he smiled right back at the veteran.</p><p>“Good...so did I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>